Noah Emmerich
Bürgerlicher Name Noah Nicholas Emmerich Körpergröße 1,91 m Einleitung Noah Nicholas Emmerich (* 27. Februar 1965 in New York City) ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler und Filmproduzent. Leben Noah Emmerich hat zwei Brüder. Der ältere Bruder Toby Emmerich ist Chef von New Line Cinema. Sein Vater Andre Emmerich (1924–2007) stammte aus Frankfurt, seine Eltern emigrierten 1931 bzw. 1940. Die Familie ist nicht mit dem deutschen Regisseur Roland Emmerich verwandt. Emmerich ist Absolvent der Yale University und der NYU Film School. Er steht seit 1993 vor der Kamera. Bereits sein zweiter Spielfilm, Last Action Hero, erwies sich als Erfolg. Mit prominenten Nebenrollen in Filmen wie Die Truman Show oder Windtalkers wurde er einem größeren Publikum bekannt. Um die Jahrtausendwende gründete Emmerich mit Sandbox Pictures ein Visual-Effects-Unternehmen, welches unter anderem bei Nachts im Museum oder Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia für die Tricktechnik verantwortlich zeichnete. Noah Emmerich ist seit dem 28. November 1998 mit der Schauspielerin Melissa Fitzgerald verheiratet. Beide lernten sich am Set von Die Truman Show kennen. Der Schauspieler war in einem kurzen aber beeindruckenden Schauspiel in der 1. Staffel der Serie The Walking Dead in den Folgen 5 (Tag 194) und 6 (Nichts mehr) als Dr. Jenner und letzter Überlebender des ZfS zu sehen. Sternzeichen Pisces Filmografie *The Spy (TV Mini-Series) (pre-production) ... Dan Peleg (2018) *That's Harassment (Short) ... Actor (2018) *The Americans (TV Series) ... Stan Beeman (2013-2018) *The Wilde Wedding ... Jimmy (2017) *Billions (TV Series) ... Freddie Aquafino (2016) *Jane Got a Gun ... Bill Hammond (2015) *Master of None (TV Series) ... Mark (2015) *Executive Order 2579: Exposing the AMERICANS (Video short) ... Stan Beeman (2014) *The Americans: Perfecting the Art of Espionage (Video short) ... Stan Beeman (2014) *Blood Ties ... Lieutenant Connellan (2013) *The Fitzgerald Family Christmas ... FX (2012) *Metro (TV Movie) ... Terry Mullins (2011) *Warrior ... Dan Taylor (2011) *Super 8 ... Colonel Nelec (2011) *Backwash (TV Series) ... Sgt. Benjamin Belter / Sergeant Benjamin Belter (2010-2011) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dr. Edwin Jenner (2010) *Trust - Blindes Vertrauen ... Al Hart (2010) *Sympathy for Delicious ... Rene Faubacher (2010) *White Collar (TV Series) ... Garrett Fowler (2009-2010) *Monk (TV Series) ... Roderick Brody (2009) *Das Gesetz der Ehre ... Francis Tierney, Jr. (2008) *Wunder einer Winternacht - Die Weihnachtsgeschichte ... Nikolas (English version, voice) (2007) *Little Children ... Larry Hedges (2006) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Officer Pete Breslin (2005) *Als das Morden begann (TV Movie) ... Lionel Quaid (2005) *Final Call - Wenn er auflegt, muss sie sterben ... Jack Tanner (2004) *Miracle - Das Wunder von Lake Placid ... Craig Patrick (2004) *Jenseits aller Grenzen ... Elliott Hauser (2003) *Windtalkers ... Chick (2002) *Julie Johnson ... Rick Johnson (2001) *Frequency ... Gordo Hersch (2000) *Wonderland (TV Series) ... Johnny (2000) *The West Wing - Im Zentrum der Macht (TV Series) ... Bobby Zane (2000) *Love & Sex ... Eric (2000) *Smog (TV Movie) (1999) *Verrückt in Alabama ... Sheriff Raymond (1999) *Lebenslänglich ... Stan Blocker (1999) *Tumbleweeds ... Vertis Dewey (uncredited) (1999) *Die Truman Show ... Marlon (1998) *Snitch ... Red (1998) *Cop Land ... Deputy Bill Geisler (1997) *Einsatz in der Flammenhölle (TV Movie) ... Rhino (1996) *Beautiful Girls ... Michael 'Mo' Morris (1996) *Tod im Schlafzimmer (TV Movie) ... Officer Ed Hunt (1995) *Melrose Place (TV Series) ... Sam Bennett (1995) *Laura Sobers (Short) ... Dale (1994) *Jack Reed: Gnadenlose Jagd (TV Movie) ... Cop #1 (1994) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Eddie (1994) *Kaltblütig geopfert (TV Movie) ... Patrolman (1993) *Last Action Hero .. Rookie (1993) *Küss mich, Kleiner! (TV Series) ... Ronald (1993) Director *Billions (TV Series) (2 episodes) (2017-2018) *The Americans (TV Series) (3 episodes) ... - Lotus 1-2-3 (20156-2017) Thanks *Friends with Kids (thanks) (2011) *Wild X-Mas (thanks) (2005) Himself *In Character With... (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Inside the Actors Studio (TV Series) ... Himself - Audience (2011) *Blueprint for Accountability: Working the Dark Side (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2009) *Source of Pride: The Making of 'Pride and Glory' (Documentary) ... Himself (2009) *Up Close with Carrie Keagan (TV Series) ... Himself (2008) *The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (TV Series) ... Himself (2008) *How's It Going to End? The Making of 'The Truman Show' (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2005) *The Making of 'Miracle' (Video documentary short) .. Himself (2004) *Revealed with Jules Asner (TV Series) ... Himself (2003) *Windtalkers: Actors Boot Camp (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2003) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2010 - TS-19 (2010) ... Dr. Edwin Jenner - Wildfire (2010) ... Dr. Edwin Jenner Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1